


Ask Once More

by dragon_with_a_teacup



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Floral arrangements, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_with_a_teacup/pseuds/dragon_with_a_teacup
Summary: “But Rhy...” Alucard’s forehead wrinkled. “Have you thought this through?”“When have I ever thought things through?”A short rom-com-ish story for the best ship in this series.





	Ask Once More

Rhy strode down the corridor, a spring in his step. The two weeks—two long weeks defined by not seeing Alucard, by not getting to touch him or to bask under the warmth of his smile—were finally over.

He still couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, forcing his guard to take a holiday. But Alucard so often worked himself into the ground, was so diligent in his duties, that he exhausted himself. So Rhy sent him away, just for a while, to the seaside.

“But what about you?” Alucard had cried upon hearing this plan.

“I’m hardly without protection. Isra, and the other guards—”

“Are not me!”

“Not to mention I can’t be killed.” Rhy had moved forward and grasped Alucard’s hands. “I will be fine. I won’t take risks, and I won’t leave the palace without an escort. I have plenty of matters to occupy me—state business, planning the next ball, ignoring potential suitors who aren’t you...” He smirked. “There’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Alucard had sighed, anxiety palpable in his eyes. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Now, though, Rhy knew Alucard had no reason to worry. Their separation was over.

Rhy pushed open the door into the entrance hall and hurried down the stairs. Isra stood waiting, and smiled when she spotted him.

“He’s not here yet?” he demanded. “Where is he?”

“He should be arriving soon, Majesty,” she said reassuringly.

Rhy sighed in irritation and started to pace while Isra watched, amusement bringing out the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. “He was supposed to be here by now. What if something happened on the return journey? What if he was set upon on the road? I mean, I know he’s a skilled magician, but you never know, right? If someone took him by surprise—”

“I thought this past fortnight was supposed to be a _relaxing_ time,” a voice interrupted.

Rhy whirled.

Alucard stood in the doorway, grinning.

“Luc!” Rhy exclaimed. Abandoning all pretense of kingliness—it was only Isra watching, after all—he dashed forward. Alucard’s arms opened to catch him, then were lifting him off the floor and spinning him about.

“Alucard!” Rhy cried out, laughing. “Put me down!”

“All right,” Alucard chuckled. He lowered Rhy back to the floor, met his gaze, and then kissed him. Rhy kissed back, reveling in the sensation of Alucard in his arms once again.

“I missed you,” he said when they broke apart.

Alucard beamed at him. “You’re the one who sent me away!”

“Well, give me a reason to stop regretting it!” Rhy laughed. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

Alucard’s mouth twisted in an almost-scowl, as if he didn’t want to admit to something. “I did, but only reluctantly. How have you been?”

“He’s been fine, other than pining for his departed paramour,” a new voice cut in.

Rhy stepped back from Alucard to face the newcomer. Next to him, Alucard let out a soft groan.

“What?” he asked. “Are you going to lecture me about neglecting my duties?”

Kell Maresh, leaning against a column at the top of the stairs, only rolled his eyes. “I see your time away has not increased your intelligence.”

“Nor has yours, it seems,” Alucard shot back. “Where’s your better half?”

“Right here, you insufferable prat.” Lila’s face appeared, peering around Kell. “Nice of you to join us at last.”

“Rhy ordered me to go!”

“All right, all right!” Rhy intervened with a grin. “Let’s all go upstairs.” He grabbed Alucard’s hand, happiness shooting through him when he squeezed it back.

— — —

They convened for tea in the palace library, where Lila and Kell regaled them with tales of their travels. They had returned a few days ago, and Kell had spent half of the time since their arrival back in London demanding to know how Rhy had dared to rid himself of his—admittedly—best guard for an entire fortnight. Lila had been the one to shut up the other _Antari_ by at last pointing out that it would be good for Alucard to have a rest, and besides, wasn’t it a relief for Kell to not have to deal with the man? Kell had just grumbled, while Lila and Rhy giggled.

Now, the afternoon passed into night as if it were anxious for darkness. Tea was finished and dinner consumed—with quite a lot of wine—before Lila and Kell stumbled off to sleep. Rhy could hear Lila teasing him for being unable to hold his wine, and Kell in turn calling her a drunk. They were both laughing, however.

Alucard shook his head. “It’s a wonder they haven’t killed each other.”

“You mean it’s a wonder you and Kell haven’t killed each other.” Rhy nudged him.

“That too.”

Rhy chuckled. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“How forward, Your Majesty.” Some of the teasing Rhy knew so well had returned to Alucard’s voice.

“Well, at least I provided you with dinner first,” he said with a wink. He stood and pulled Alucard up with him.

Once in Rhy’s chambers, most of Alucard’s usual snark fell away. His shoulders slumped with fatigue, and he smiled that soft smile reserved only for Rhy.

Rhy moved close and ran his fingers through Alucard’s hair, savoring the feeling of the soft locks. “You are lovely.”

Alucard hummed in agreement. “I could say the same to you.”

Pleased, Rhy continued his ministrations. “Are you tired?”

“It was a full day’s travel, of course I am.” Alucard lifted a brow. “Why? Do you have some sort of indecent plan for me tonight?”

“Not necessarily,” Rhy shrugged. He had been awake before dawn, body too attuned to the fact that only a half day had stood between him and Alucard to fall asleep again. Now, he was unfortunately rather drowsy.

He pulled back the covers on the bed and readied for bed, basking in the sounds of Alucard doing the same nearby. Mere minutes later, they were nestled together.

Alucard looked the sort of sleepy he only got after imbibing the perfect amount of wine: not so much to be anywhere near drunk, but enough to be soft and happy. Rhy, even though he was sobering up, couldn’t resist touching Alucard’s arm, couldn’t resist tracing his fingers along the silver veins that spidered just beneath his skin.

Suddenly, a revelation descended over him. Not a crashing wave, but a gentle wash, laced with comfort and surety. He wanted this for the rest of his life—he wanted Alucard’s stunning eyes locking with his, he wanted falling asleep next to Alucard, he wanted working with Alucard by his side, he wanted waking up with Alucard’s smile being the first thing he saw.

And a revelation such as this demanded speaking.

Rhy pressed his lips to Alucard’s forehead. “You should marry me.”

Alucard’s eyes opened wide. “What did you just say?”

Rhy forced a smirk onto his face, though his confidence was quickly becoming a facade. He hadn’t expected Alucard to react with… incredulity. Excitement, certainly, but not this.

“You heard me,” he said anyway.

Alucard sat up, grabbing Rhy’s hands. “Are you truly proposing to me right now? Are you drunk?”

Rhy sat up as well, dread welling up inside him. “I… I don’t know that there’s another way to interpret the sentence ‘you should marry me,’ to be honest. And no, I’m not drunk. Neither of us are drunk, as you are well aware. You know our limits.”

“But Rhy...” Alucard’s forehead wrinkled. “Have you thought this through?”

“When have I ever thought things through?” Inside, of course, his heart pounded and his thoughts raced. _Oh kings, what are you doing Rhy, he hasn’t said yes, abort before he runs screaming_.

“Rhy, please be serious.”

Rhy swallowed. “Sorry.” He squeezed Alucard’s hands. “I just… didn’t expect this reaction. Do you not think it’s a good idea?”

“What will the court think? Your guard becoming your husband?”

“Darling, they already know about us, considering you declared yourself to me in front of the entire court.” The memory passed before Rhy’s eyes, of Alucard wearing striking blue and the most earnest expression, stepping up and asking Rhy and all the court to hear him out.

“But marriage…” Alucard still did not appear convinced. “You will need an heir, surely? And I cannot provide that.”

Rhy sat back, his hands going limp in Alucard’s. “Is that what you are worried about? What, did you believe I would someday leave you to marry a woman for the sole purpose of having a child? Do you think I have so little regard for you that I would do such a cruel thing?”

“No, I…” Alucard sighed. “Of course not.”

Rhy’s heart clenched. “So you don’t want to marry me.” Even though he had only thought of the idea mere minutes ago, the thought of Alucard rejecting his proposal was _agonizing_.

Alucard didn’t answer, but stared at Rhy with something like longing. “It’s not that, Rhy.”

“If you’re only worried about how the court will react—”

“And the matter of continuing your line!”

“That isn’t relevant,” Rhy insisted. “We could adopt a child, as my parents did for Kell. Or, who knows, Kell may have a child someday.”

“I cannot imagine Delilah Bard as a parent,” Alucard said with a small smile.

Rhy paused, considering that and trying not to shudder. “Good point. Nonetheless, the point is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care what the court thinks. And as for an heir, we have years to figure that out.”

Alucard nodded slowly. By now, the thrill of his proposal had long since faded. So Rhy extracted his hands and looked down. “You know, forget I said anything. As I said, we have years. And we don’t ever have to—”

“Get married?” Alucard seized his hands again. “What, now you’re retracting your proposal?”

“No, not necessarily. But I don’t expect an answer. We no longer have to discuss it.” Rhy pulled away, again, and lay back down. “Goodnight.”

As he forced his eyes closed, he sensed Alucard still sitting up, looking down at him, but Rhy did not turn around.

— — — 

In the morning, Rhy woke up alone. He rolled over, blindly felt the cool sheets beside him, and sighed.

He had ruined everything. What a terrible choice, to impulsively blurt out such an insipid thought. Why would Alucard want to get married? To him, no less?

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Rhy’s eyes flew open. Alucard lounged on the couch in the center of the bedchamber, feet propped up and crossed at the ankles. His hands were clasped behind his head. He looked the very picture of nonchalance.

“You’re still here,” Rhy murmured.

Guilt flickered in Alucard’s eyes. “I wouldn’t leave you again. You know that.”

Then, Rhy noticed the rest of the room. Nearly every surface was covered with flowers. Blooms of all colors and varieties—roses, lilies, poppies, irises, tulips—stood in vases, and petals were scattered across the floor and on the bed covers.

Rhy moved, trying not to upset the flowers as he climbed out of the bed. “Luc, what is all this?” Did he dare to hope?

Alucard’s expression was soft. “It’s my answer.” He stood and crossed over to Rhy.

“Your answer?” Rhy breathed.

“To your proposal,” Alucard said with a grin. “I spent all night considering. Well, that’s not entirely true. I decided in a few moments, really. But… I know I rather upset you, and I wanted to make up for it.” He gestured to the veritable garden in which they stood. “So. Ask me again.”

Rhy’s heart rate skyrocketed. He fleetingly considered Kell elsewhere in the castle, probably wondering what was wrong with his brother. But then he dismissed the thought, grinned, and grabbed Alucard’s hands.

“Alucard Emery. My darling Luc. Will you marry me?”

Alucard pulled him close. “Yes.”

Their lips crashed together, and a shudder of delight shot through Rhy. He’d kissed Alucard thousands of times, but somehow, kissing Alucard-his-betrothed felt different. Better. Everything was better in this instant.

“I love you,” he whispered when they paused to catch their breath.

“And I you, darling,” Alucard said as he stroked a hand down Rhy’s back.

“I suppose I should apologize for something, though.”

Alucard crinkled his brow. “For what?”

“For the suddenness of my proposal.” Rhy glanced down, but Alucard leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “I understand if it surprised you. And I know I should get you a ring—well, rings for us both, of course… I can talk to—”

“Rhy,” he interrupted, “it’s all right. You needn’t worry about these matters right now. I don’t need a ring immediately. Naturally I will be honored to wear one as your husband, but I’m hardly in a hurry.”

“Are you certain?”

“Of course.” Alucard kissed him again. “Honestly? I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

— — — 

It took them much longer than usual to drag themselves out of bed, and by the time they were—grudgingly—dressed and found their way to the breakfast hall, Kell and Lila were already nearly finished with their meal.

“About time you two showed your faces,” Lila commented over her cup.

Rhy let go of Alucard’s hand hesitantly, but the moment they had pulled out their chairs and were both seated, he took it again. “I’m the king,” he said, “therefore the day doesn’t start until I do.”

“I’m fairly sure that’s not how it works.”

“Oh, shut up, Bard,” Alucard said. His eyes were on Rhy, though, and the authority in his voice was too laced with infatuation to be effective in ordering even a fish to swim. He started to serve them both breakfast, cheeks growing progressively redder as Rhy, smirking, slid his hand from Alucard’s to rest on his thigh instead. “Stop that,” he hissed under his breath.

“Never.”

“Flirt.”

“Yes?”

“Have I missed something?” Kell asked before Alucard could retort. His eyes cut between the two of them, apparently torn between suspicion and concern.

“What?” Rhy asked, not removing his hand from Alucard’s thigh—in fact, sliding it slightly higher. Next to him, Alucard stifled a cough. “Is something wrong?”

“You two are acting… stranger than usual.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lila stifled a yawn. “You two are finally engaged, aren’t you?”

“What?” Kell barked, his fork clattering to his feet. “You… What?”

“Lila,” Rhy whined, “you ruined the surprise.”

“You ruined your _own_ surprise, royal boy.”

“Wait, so she’s right?” Kell demanded. “You—”

“Yes, Kell, try not to strain yourself comprehending this,” Alucard said. “I’m to be your brother now.”

Kell’s eyes bulged, but he shot a glance at Rhy, who couldn’t help grinning. For him, at least, this was a pleasant announcement. No, not just pleasant—the most extraordinary, fantastic, wonderful announcement.

Perhaps seeing this in Rhy’s countenance, or perhaps sensing it through the magical link between them, Kell’s frown faded a bit. “Well, congratulations,” he murmured, crossing his arms.

Rhy settled back into his chair, triumphant. Next to Kell, Lila had turned around in her chair and was exchanging coins with Isra, who had been standing unobtrusively in the corner of the room and now had come forward to settle the bet with only a hint of disappointment. Mostly, she looked at Rhy proudly.

Alucard laughed through the entire exchange. Rhy admired the way his eyes sparkled, the way his hair fell across his forehead, the way his hand had come to rest upon Rhy’s thigh now—possibly retaliation for Rhy’s hand, which still hadn’t moved away. Alucard looked at ease, hopeful, and full of such joy. Rhy wanted to see him this way, wanted to make him _feel_ this way, every forthcoming day.

He forced his gaze to drag off Alucard and flit over Lila, Kell, and Isra, who were all conversing. This was a rather odd family he’d accumulated, but in this moment, he couldn’t be more grateful.


End file.
